khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Teluvians
About the race, in coats of fur, feather and scale. Origin - Magic Transform At first they where all humans, their home the City of Telivia. Their pride and traditions whas highly magical, it was said their skill in magic and sience in the magical was beter then all, even the mighty Krotona. Then the Katalyst event transpiered they where hit hard. Being a colony of the Cantopian empire they where ordered to help find a sulotion, and so did they begin with magical science, trying to find the sulotion to the lack of magic. The resoults was disasterous as an acsident in one of their experiments led to an accelerated chain reaction. The explosion left a large mist of consentrated magic around almost all of the large city. Ones the fog clared, the consentrated residue had led to a change they would not be able to revers. All affected had mutated physicaly and become anthropomorphic versions of different animals. This was also a hediary trate that could be aflicted even when paired up with another human. Their Apparence Their physical apparence could change from persson to persson. When the transformation happened the changes of "race" was verry varying between anything from a horse or crocodile to an falcon or even one case a dragon. Their collors of fur/scales does apare to be based on their original complexion. hair and eyes collor. Both the animal race and collors is all hediary traits and does not mutate new random forms, but rather keep to the parents forms. Their fasion is almost all hand tailored as there is little continuity on shape and size of bodey. The style though is hevily inspiered by the Steam Age fasion of the rest of Cantopias society. The Gift - Claws and fangs While they did not retain or regain their magical abilitys, their physical change did not only give them diferent apparence but also the beloning animal traits such as claws, nightvision or even flight. After Katalyst After the accident it took a long while for the Teluvians to get a firm hold on things. As it happened during the turmoil of war thare was little help to be found elsewhere and Krotona only asked for troops to help in their war. Though some people even unable to move, compleatly unused to their new form they where of little help and had to stand aside for a long time. After the war there was a long problematic hardship of trying to integrate with the rest of the world, feeling detatched they in the end wanted to seek independese. The Emperor at the time denied their claims, but as his son took the throne, being troubled with civil war for thouges colonies that did not want to take the diplomatic aprotche, he granted their reqeuest with the promise of an aligience to the Empire and a monopol on some traide routes. And so the Teluvians heped Krotona in their civil war to quensh the reminding insergients.